


Rainbow Sign by RivakT

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Futurefic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Rainbows have nothing to hide.





	Rainbow Sign by RivakT

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Rainbow Sign by RivakT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353221)  
**Length** : 0:47:00  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Rainbow%20Sign%20by%20RivkaT.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
